Dec 2007 CC
Galliards' Reports Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground of the Bone Gnawers: The Gnawers have a new cub, Calico, who's a metis. Also deaf. Also young. Also, she can't talk. Be nice to her, or Kaz will growl at you. She's so far proven to have a very good grasp of the whole "keep the Veil" thing, and a fair ability to communicate, given her limitations. (Zeke found her in a dumpster. Hence, one of many reasons why the Gnawers are claiming her.) The Silver Fangs have a new cub-- Julien Aristide, a Galliard. Val found him when he shifted at a recital, and helped cover things up; Kaz and Aja later kidnapped him. Cirocco Jones, Glass Walker Ragabash, was found by Chris Walks-In-Darkness and Felix ~Spits-Out-Nails~. Ishmael, another Glass Walker, this time a theurge, has also been found. This brings the Glass Walker cub count to five; they don't /quite/ outnumber their elders. Yet. Jasper, a cub of either the Wendigo or the Uktena, was found earlier in the month by the Glass Walkers, and eventually transferred up to the Bluff. Adalyn, theurge of of the Shadow Lords, underwent her Rite of Passage recently, gaining the Rite name of Brings-News-of-Death. Heart, a Fostern Ahroun of the Children of Gaia, has appeared in town. He's from Western Eye, and seems to be somewhat of a follower of the old Digger/Hippie tradition. Derrick Herr, Falcon's Wing of the Silver Fangs, a Ragabash, has come to town on his Fostern Challenge. He seems to have been here before. Ask him about it, he'll probably tell you allll about it. Tim Bakshi, Jackal-on-the-Black-Banks, a Ragabash Silent Strider, has also come to town, and is seeking to provide chiminage. Aiyana She-Who-Strikes-Without-Fear, a Bone Gnawer Ahroun, is back again. (She was Rited at the Walk.) Rumor has it Dillen of the Get of Fenris got a dream job with Marvel Comics and is soon leaving town to go to New York, along with his wife Freya. Salem, sadly or, depending on you point of view, not so sadly, frenzied on Felix the Shadow Lord, just before New Year's, and killed him. The Shadow Lords are Not Pleased, and pushing for reparations. Quiet, Riot, Cutter, and Quentin are considering forming a pack. So are Basil, Melodie, and Salee. They're strongly considering seeking Unicorn. Chris Walks-In-Darkness and Zeke Speaks-Up have joined Vendetta. Strong little 'coon is Patches, lately. Adalyn and Viktoriya have both joined Stormfront. Blackriver, who returned from somewhere unspecified to Kaz, Challenged Cole for Alpha of Wildfire, and won. Early in the morning on January 1, Mathias Sorrendale, Promises-Kept, formerly of the Silver Fangs, missing for almost a year now, returned to the Farmhouse. Then! He sounded odder than usual, and, soon enough, dumped a fire elemental on it, and snipers started sniping. They turned out to be children, with self-destruct mechanisms built in if they dropped the guns. Pleasant, was Mathias. The Farmhouse has since, obviously, burned down, and police have been over it with a fine toothed comb. Chris Walks-In-Darkness, Reggie Snakepatcher, Zeke Speaks-Up, Cole Whose-Words-Burn-Like-Dragon's-Fire, Aubrey Spirit's Touch, and Viktoriya Finds-the-Guilty all distinguished themselves by either killing Mathias (Reggie got the last blow in), killing snipers, or saving cubs and/or fetishes. Mathias' troops also burned down Cedric's house. A wide variety of arguments were later had, at the Caern, about, among other things, the propriety of bringing guns into the place in order to defend it. Kavi of the Glass Walkers also accidentally shot at a Guardian, which didn't improve tempers at all. At Moot, Kavi served as Talesinger, telling the tale of Little Silvertip the Uktena's life as a Garou; Morgan Song of Luna served as the Caller; her packmate Kevin Power-in-the-Darkness served as Fool; Lara Clenches The Sun Cracked the Bone; and Jacinta seved as Wyrmfoe. At the Cracking,Cedric Strikes-As-Suddenly-As-Lightning-From-A-Clear-Sky was sentenced, by Lara, to a month with Jackal's Voice, for his actions (or, more appropriately perhaps, lack of actions) in the Roxanne imbroglio. Zeke Speaks-Up was given a week for the same sorts of problems. Cedric then had a rather public meltdown, and was carried from Moot by his tribemates. Blackriver then took the Eldership, since Cedric was non compus mentis. More so than usual, that is. (Cedric has since mostly recovered, but is still not Elder.) While on Revel, a wide variety of Garou met up with what was apparently the spirit of Santa Claus. They had a brief disputation with him, which was resolved relatively peacefully, with gifts for the believers. The group then went on to hunt down an Engling. Laora Uses-Steel-Instead-Of-Claws Challenged Cole for Elder of the Fianna, and won (just after recovering from Wyrm taint.) Cole then re-challenged her, and won Eldership /back/. Currrently, he's still Elder. We think. Jacob Ends-the-Dance of the Children of Gaia: Fidelity, alerted by Kaz of a bane that had been found in the city, took action and with the Gnawer Elder went down and destroyed it. It was a large, tentacled creature that seemed to thrive on the frustration and anger that only a place like the DMV could provide. They survived with only minor injuries. Stacey, Walks-the-Path-of-the-Moon, Fostern Elder of the Children of Gaia has returned to Hidden Walk! Heart, Fostern Ahroun of the Children of Gaia, hailing from Western Eye has also come to Hidden Walk and proves to already be hard at work in mending the spirits of some of the local Garou. The new Cliath, Quiet and Riot, are working to get started right away on the fight against the wyrm and are putting together a pack. Jacob and Kavi were alerted by kinfetch and able to successfully nap one Ishmael before any break in the veil could come of the ripening cub. Clearly Glass Walker, they kept the cub safe until he could be moved to the proper Walker elders. Zeke and Cedric were charged with crimes and punished at the moot for their involvement with Roxanne. Zeke is to have the Jackal's voice for one week, Cedric, for 4 weeks and 1 week more. Kavi Ringtone of the Glass Walkers: The Silver Fangs have a new cub - Julien - who was grabbed by Kaz and Aja. The Glass Walkers have a new cub - Ishmael - who was grabbed by Jacob and Kavi Quentin is planning to scout and clean up Harbor Park. There was a plan to ask Val for assistance with the scouting. Four fomori were found on the bawn early this month. Song of Luna, Madeline, and the Fianna cub Cael destroyed them. Kaz, Cutter, Kavi, Quentin and Saul helped to clean up. They had strange weapons which Kavi took for safekeeping. Kavi has been asking for help from Theurges in understanding these strange weapons. According to Cutter, the weapons are 'made of the stuff of the near realms'. They're not fetishes, they have no spirits, but have fetish-like properties. They are also VERY VERY VERY tainted. In a violent challenge, Laora took eldership of the Fianna from Cole. Other News & Rumors Gene and Casey were sent on a RoP. Both failed and both returned with Battle Scars from their attempt. Twist and Aubrey got married on the winter solstice. Alesia has been seen around the bawn on patrol with an owl of all things, apparently the owl is named Minerva. Jeff did his formal intro at the moot and Mouse stated clearly that Jeff is /not/ a metis and that his eyes are a result of fighting off a wyrm posession, and that if any half moon wants to question Mouse about it she'll submit to questions aobut Jeff to confirm he is not metis. Jeff's cub name is Lost-Boy, and he is claimed by the Glass Walkers. Nicholson Hall is now off limits to all but Furies after shots were fired inside the building by some Glass Walkers, and since the Farmhouse has been sort of declaired in use again, most cubs are being moved back there, but the Glasswalkers apparently have a new safe house in the city (They aren't saying where yet) and moved back there instead of the farmhouse for the most part. Melodie: Assisted Adalyn's successful Rite of Passage, providing Truth of Gaia support. Helped investigate the local football team, where the tainted gatorade was discovered, invesigation continues. Announced plans to start a 'Garou Choir', open to all. Madeline: Fought off an attack of Fomori on the bawn, assisting the Fianna Song-of-Luna and New Brother. She warns people to avoid their weapons with the strange sickly sheen, as they are worse than they appear. Laora frenzied on Cole. Song of Luna intervened, but both Laora and Cole came near to death and left the fight with battlescars. Cole immediately asked a theurge to heal his battlescar. Category:Caern Convo